The Chronicles of Dark Ace:Story 1: The Beginning
by Hoohah7373
Summary: A story i just cooked up. Rated T for gore, language, and because i felt like making it rated T. Send me suggestions for the next chapter! Plase review!


Knuckles covered in golden blood. Panting from exhaustion. Leaning over a pile of golden dust.

Not liking the description? Well, if you don't, stop reading this, because your not gonna like the rest of it.

My name is Ace Crimath. I'm 12, and I'm currently in seventh grade. And my life was never this messed up. It was a bit, but not as much as it is now. I'm not that fat or that fit. Short, black hair that I don't even bother combing. I am half Latino, raised by a single mother.

My dad, I don't know who or where he is. He left my mom before I was even born. But a while ago, my mom said that she was going to meet him. But she preferred to not take me with her to see him. A few days after she saw my dad again, she found out that she was pregnant. But then she couldn't find my dad to tell him that its his. I bet he doesn't even care about that. Well, that little accident really brightened up our lives. I now have a 2 year-old sister called Emily.

She's a feisty one, she gets in trouble almost everywhere she goes. But she's cute, so when she's not in trouble, people are always calling her cute and stuff.

Well, that's pretty much it for the family descriptions and all that. So now its time to move on to my my life. I'm dyslexic and have been diagnosed with ADHD. I'm a smart alack, talk in class, and I'm always have my nose stuck in something. I don't really have many friends. The only real friend I have is Felix Ramirez, one of the wimpiest (but pretty brave) kids in school. I don't mind. I don't get in many fights, only when a group of bullies decides to harass Felix and I.*cough* *cough* every day *cough* *cough* I'm not the strongest guy around, I can barely lift a 20 lb. stack of paper. But when I'm in a fight, I feel like I someone had injected a bucket full of adrenaline in me. Every bully that I touch starts to regret everything they have done (with a few broken limbs, of course).

I've been kicked out of most of New York City's public schools. The people at the NYC School Administration(or whatever they're called, I honestly can't read what the sign in front of that building says) are running out of schools to put me in.

Anyways, enough about me, let's get caught up in the tragedy that is ( slight pause) my life...

Alright, where were we at? Oh yeah, Me leaning over a pile of gold dust right? Well, lets rewind to how this all started. I remember it going like this...

I was just getting out of my pre-Algebra class. I was heading over to meet Felix at the front of the cafeteria/gym of our school. When all of a sudden, I notice an anarchy over at the cafeteria/gym. People everywhere screaming, running. I notice Felix in the mayhem, but instead of running away from the chaos, he's running _towards _it. Without even thinking about it, I start chasing him into the gym/cafeteria(you know what? Screw cafeteria/gym! I'm calling it the gymateria!). As I get closer to the gymateria, the panicked crowd has already cleared up a bit. Some cops have come to evacuate everyone out of the school. But why the hell are they evacuating?

I notice a few animal control vans inside the school yard. I hear loud growling, some howling, and a lot of snarling. Obviously from a pack of dogs, but it doesn't sound like they're normal dogs. I still can't see them. The noise is coming from inside the gymateria, but how could a random pack of dogs just get into the gymateria? And how didn't it alert anyone until they were already in?

But, regardless, I rush on towards the gymateria, a few cops try to stop me from getting any closer, but I twist one of the cop's arm, and slingshot him towards the other cop. They're both limp on the floor(those of you who are worried, didn't you notice that I didn't say "lay dead on the ground" instead of "laying limp"). As I enter the gymateria, I see countless dog-shaped creatures feeding on a few dead students' bodies. Their jaws tearing through the flesh, bones being spit on the floor. The stench of blood and guts fills the whole place(you don't know what blood and guts smell like? Well, good for you). I look around and I spot adult corpses dressed in blood stained animal control uniforms lying on the floor. I notice one that doesn't have its head attached to it, but a dog is busily slurping up the insides of the animal control man directly from the neck. Somehow, all of this gore isn't bothering me that much. But what really _is _bothering me is what the dogs look like. Their sizes range from 2 feet tall to as tall as me. And I'm 5'4. The dogs have no fur, just red muscle, as if someone had ripped of the top layer of a normal dog, skin, fur and all, and only left muscle and bone showing. They have fangs as long as your thumb, and they have, like, 3 rows of teeth, just like sharks. You can see the top of every dog's spleen arching and bulging through its back.

I see a group of these hellish dogs surrounding Felix. I don't like it when people mess with my friends. And, on that _jolly _note, I get a running start, jump, and land on one of those dogs. My fist smashing the monster's brains to a pulp. Then I see gold liquid, kind of like blood, oozing out of the evil dog's head through its ears, mouth, nose and around its eyes. Then suddenly, the dog's body explodes underneath me. It doesn't exactly explode in an explosive and fiery way, but the dog's body practically blew up and sprayed golden dust all over the place.

Knuckles covered in golden blood. Panting from exhaustion. Leaning over a pile of golden dust. I see Felix throwing a ball of green fire at a dog about to pounce on me. I thought it was an hallucination, but I could feel the heat of the flames. Then, something crashes into the gymateria's wall. A white horse with wings? A girl, around my age, long, straight brown hair, stormy gray eyes, jeans, and an orange shirt, with letters that I can actually read normally that say **Camp Half-Blood**, dismounts the winged mare, unsheathes a bronze sword which I hadn't noticed before and impales three dogs with it. The three dogs explode into golden dust. Alright, What the frick is going on in here? Exploding dogs? Felix throwing green fireballs? Winged Horses? And a hot chick wielding a deadly sword?

I feel like I'm in some deep shit...

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
